


This is How We Do

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Foreplay, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, actually just foreplay because this would be a hell of a lot longer if I went full throttle uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Hongbin and Ravi have a little fun before the show.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	This is How We Do

_ I’m here.  _ Wonshik taps send and puts his phone down, trusting the other to find him in the parking lot. He sits in his car, fiddling with a small red velvet box.

His fingers shake with both excited and nervous energy. He knows Hongbin would like it, that much he's confident about, but what Hongbin brings and what he plans to do with it--That scares him, and also makes him hard already, palming at the growing bulge in his pants with his free hand.

The passenger door opens, and Wonshik withdraws his hand as if burnt. "Hey, sorry, I took--" Hongbin looks at him, and by the warmth Wonshik feels in his cheeks, he knows he's blushing, and then at his crotch, a glint of understanding in Hongbin's eyes. "Just couldn't wait, could you?"

Wonshik gives him a pleading puppy-eyed look, and Hongbin sighs, closing the door behind him and leaning over his seat to give Wonshik a kiss. It's chaste and lingering, telling all Hongbin wouldn't say in words.

"I missed you too," Wonshik says when they part, breathless. No matter how long they've been together, Wonshik has and always will be smitten with Hongbin as if it were day one.

Hongbin sits back down in his seat, and Wonshik takes in the look of him, classy in a black shirt under his royal blue suit, matching Wonshik's button-up. It's prescribed by the company, but damn if they don't look great in it and perfect together.

Then it clicks with him. Hongbin isn't holding anything. "Uhh, Bin?"

"Yes?"

Wonshik lifts the box to eye level, cocking his head to one side in a silent question.

"Of course I brought something," Hongbin says with the put-upon tone that always makes Wonshik laugh. Hongbin pulls two pod-looking things from his pocket, bright purple with gold accents, Wonshik's favorite. One has slightly larger with a flared base while the other is smooth and curved, much like a bean.

"What's this?" Wonshik picks up the smaller pod, surprised to find buttons on it--on and off, up and down. He presses the on button, and nearly jumps out of his own skin when the other pod in Hongbin's palm buzzes to life.

"Damn, Bin, that's too much," he says even as the mere thought of that inside him sends a thrill down his spine, pooling in the pit of his stomach. He hangs his head and holds the velvet box out in his palm, speaking with exaggerated politeness, "Please accept my humble offering."

Hongbin takes the box, so pretty in his small hands, and opens it to find two identical rings with four ball-headed screws attached to each, the ends of the screws coverging in each center of the rings. His eyes widen at them for a moment, and then they shine with understanding, lips widening in delight, and Wonshik's heart soars. He knew it.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when Hongbin grabs the lube they had kept in the glove compartment and says, "Let's get these set up then."

* * *

Maybe Wonshik should have expected it, but he can't help being a little bit disappointed when Hongbin does little more than give him another peck before he’s bending him over the driver’s seat, pushed and reclined as far as it can go.

Hongbin moves like a complete utilitarian, pouring lube into Wonshik’s exposed asshole one moment, slipping a finger into him the next, ignoring Wonshik’s whimpers. He avoids Wonshik’s prostate, knowing his body better than Wonshik does himself, and stretches him in record time, fitting the vibrator inside him with a wet slip.

It doesn’t hurt. Hongbin would never hurt him. It just feels cold, measured and impersonal, when all Wonshik wants is for them to reacquaint themselves with each other’s bodies, kissing every inch of skin, a slow burn in their stomach until they’re about to burst.

_ Fuck _ , he wants to kiss Hongbin so bad. He wants Hongbin to kiss him, nice and slow, but he gets it. They don’t have the time right now.

The way Hongbin gently wipes away the excess lube and helps him back into his pants feels almost apologetic. When Wonshik whines unhappily, Hongbin pulls him in for another kiss, soft and sweet, and he nearly melts, chasing after Hongbin's lips when the other pulls away.

Hongbin laughs, hand on Wonshik's chest keeping him in place. "Your turn?" But he doesn't wait for Wonshik's answer, already unbuttoning his dress shirt, exposing creamy white skin little by little.

_ Fuck. _

That is way too hot.

Wonshik pinches his eyes shut and quietly counts to three, breathing deeply, thinking of puppies and kittens and chairs, anything to get himself back in control.

When he looks up again, Wonshik finds Hongbin has pushed the passenger seat back, reclining just enough to give Wonshik some space over him. He’s completely undone the buttons of his shirt, smooth, silky skin as far as Wonshik can see, and he loves that Hongbin has softened somewhat, the dips and valleys between his toned muscles filled up nicely since their group's hiatus. He's so pretty.

The next thing Wonshik knows, he's kneeling over Hongbin, knees on either side of his hips. He cups Hongbin's face with one hand while the other explores, caressing his neck, his chest, squeezing at the little bit of flesh spilling at the waistband of his pants. 

He's missed this so much. He's missed Hongbin so much, a longing moan spilling out of him when he kisses him and Hongbin pulls him closer by the neck, lips moving with his, licking into his mouth, and Wonshik loves every bit of it. 

Too soon though, Hongbin withdraws, giving him one more peck before he’s pushing Wonshik down, and Wonshik draws a loving path on Hongbin’s skin with his lips, on the cleft of his chin, on his neck, on his collarbones, until he reaches Hongbin’s chest. 

Hongbin would smack him if he said it out loud, but Wonshik thinks he has pretty nipples, small and light brown, soft and lying flat until Wonshik teases one with his tongue, tracing its shape with the tip of his tongue before he sucks it into his mouth, Hongbin moaning below him and pushing his head harder on himself. One of Wonshik’s hands goes to the other nipple, alternating between rubbing circles on it with his thumb and then rolling the bud between two fingers. 

Both nipples quickly swell while Hongbin hisses and writhes, so sensitive, his hips pushing up on reflex, and Wonshik moves his right leg between Hongbin’s thighs for him to rub against. Hongbin happily does, his moans rumbling deeper, just a little louder, and Wonshik loves it, feeling his own cock throb with a mix of pleasure and pain in his tight pants.

Wonshik would have happily done this until Hongbin cums, but instead the other buries his hand in his hair and pulls him away again. “Come on, put it on,” he says, breathless, pushing Wonshik back when he tries to kiss him again even as he keeps grinding against Wonshik’s thigh.

"Brat," Wonshik growls under his breath, sending Hongbin into a giggling fit that just makes Wonshik melt. He's so whipped.

He manages to loosen the screws of the first ring even with shaking hands and Hongbin grinding at his thigh and his patience. He dips down again to give Hongbin’s nipple one more firm suck before Wonshik places the ring on Hongbin’s skin, feeling his dick drool at the satisfying moan he gets when he tightens the screws around the little pink bud.

“Good?” They both know it is, but Wonshik wants to hear it anyway, and Hongbin indulges him. “Yeah, yeah, really good. The other one, now.”

Wonshik hovers over the free nipple, letting his breath ghost on the sensitive skin, chuckling. “If you say please.”

Hongbin glares at him, hand reaching down, and Wonshik holds his breath, expecting Hongbin to touch him (finally), stroke him through through the fabric of his pants, massage his balls maybe, but instead what he gets is a shock of sensation deep inside him, quaking just a touch too close to his prostate before it cuts off as suddenly as it started, and Wonshik leans on Hongbin’s chest, panting. “W-what— the fuck—”

Hongbin smirks down at him, so pleased by his gift. “The other one now,  _ please _ .” And to drive the point home, or just to be an asshole, he switches the vibrator on again, just for a split second but it feels to Wonshik like a dick has been pushed into him and kept there, fully sheathed, nudged . He  _ does _ love when Hongbin does that, but— This just isn’t the same. He  _ wants _ Hongbin, even more now than he did earlier.

Hongbin takes pity on him and lifts his head, hands cupping Wonshik’s cheeks, so he can kiss him on the tip of his nose, the bow of his lip, and then fully on his lips, a small consolation for how much mischief he’s done in the short time they’ve been together today.

“I love you,” Wonshik whispers, kissing Hongbin once, twice, and again and again until Hongbin turns away, laughing.

“Okay! I get it, I love you too.” Hongbin softens, looking into Wonshik’s eyes as his thumbs draw circles on his cheeks. “Now let’s finish up, and we can continue at your place later, okay?”

“Okay,” he says with one last kiss before he crawls back down to Hongbin’s chest.

It’s not okay, at all, because Wonshik wants so much more, and so does Hongbin. Wonshik just knows, even if Hongbin’s erection doesn’t tell him so. But for now, this will do. Hongbin will make it up to him, and Wonshik will take his sweet time with him when they finally can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Zee, for this prompt!  
I enjoyed writing this so much hnnnnggggg ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> And thank you, everyone, for reading! ♥  
I know this is like really short and so not enough, I feel you, i feel you, I want to continue writing this, but I also have one more thing queued aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> If you'd like me to continue writing this though, or if you'd like me to write something else entirely for you, please check out my [thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560) on twitter!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
